


Purrfect

by thesockmonster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: Baekhyun knows he’s difficult.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first of the Valentine's Advents. Enjoy. ~

Baekhyun knows he’s difficult. He knows that he gets his nose into more trouble than he should. He knows that he messes with things he shouldn’t, and that he has an awful talent for not letting sleeping dogs lie.

He was told by his parents, and every other adult he ever spent more than ten minutes with, that his nature for trouble needed to be tamed. Baekhyun never took their words to heart. After all, nothing in life was ever worth having if he didn’t have to earn it - usually by doing something completely reckless and stupid.

It’s the cat dna, or at least that’s how people explain Baekhyun’s behavior away. He thinks that even without the genes that give him a furry pair of pointed ears and a long tail, he’d still be curious. He’d still be _him_.

Many people have tried to contain him, have tried to dissect him to take away the parts of Baekhyun that make him Baekhyun. Those relationships never last long. Baekhyun doesn’t want to be seen as an experiment. He’s not a pet who needs obedience classes to have the spirit stolen from him. He’s a _person_ ; a person with a touch of the wild, but a person nonetheless. Even the laws state that he is.

It took Baekhyun a long time to find what it was that he needed to balance that instinct for trouble with enough reason to keep from getting into _too_ much trouble.

Her name is Hyeran and she has never tried to curb Baekhyun appetite for jumping into things. What she does is tame it, redirect it so Baekhyun has focus. With her smile, her calm words, and a collar around Baekhyun’s neck, Hyeran is Baekhyun’s world.

It’s been decades since hybrids were legally freed from being owned, from being bought as pets and treated as pets despite being mostly human. Baekhyun enjoys the same freedoms as everyone else, but when he’s home, when it’s just Baekhyun and Hyeran in their apartment, Baekhyun _belongs_ to Hyeran. Because he wants to be.

He wants her scent branded on his skin, her touch burned into his memories. He wants to taste her, feel her, be possessed thoroughly by her. And she’s always so indulgent, so willing to be everything he needs because she adores him too. Even if she’s way out of Baekhyun’s league, Hyeran stays by his side, murmuring words of love in his ears.

So gentle, so soft, so _stunning_ when her fingers curl beneath the leather of Baekhyun’s collar to pull just the littlest bit as she slowly lowers herself on his cock. Baekhyun swallows, breathless, burning hot with desire for the woman sitting on him, gazing at him with so much affection that he aches with it.

Hyeran dips to kiss him, her dark hair falling as a curtain that blocks the two of them from the rest of the world. She keeps a firm hold of his collar with one hand, lips teasing as they skim over his once, twice, and finally firm when she kisses him the third time. Baekhyun’s mouth opens easily for her, his mind buzzing as he struggles not to move. Not yet.

It’s not an easy feat - not when she’s hot and wet around him, clenching purposefully and rocking her hips just enough for him to shift inside her. Baekhyun’s hands are on her hips, palms sliding up to hold her waist, but not urging her to move. She kisses him harder, her teeth scraping over his lower lip in appreciation.

The tip of Baekhyun’s tail runs over the curve of Hyeran’s thigh, but not too high. It settles there, possessive as she rocks with more energy, just a little faster. Baekhyun lets out a soft moan that’s muffled between them. Gradually, she begins working herself up and down his cock. Baekhyun holds her tighter, a purr building in his chest that he can’t contain much longer.

“Wanna hear you,” she whispers softly.

Baekhyun purrs for her; he moans for her and moves for her. He thrusts up as she drops and the sound of skin slapping fills their bedroom. Her mouth travels from his lips and to his jaw, sucking and marking as their pace quickens. Baekhyun revels in it, head thrown back and jaw slack as Hyeran rides him, uses him, creates a love story on his skin that will fade with time, only to be written again and again.

Hyeran’s teeth bite just above Baekhyun’s collar and he jerks, cock buried deep inside her, his nails scraping red lines down her sides. She squeezes around him, her moans now loud and unceasing. Her hips keep working, and Baekhyun regains his senses in time to fuck up into her harder, faster, deeper. Hyeran allows him this, gives up her control over him as Baekhyun gives in to the pleasure.

He grabs her easily, rolling them until she’s pressed in the sheets, a goddess with her hair fanned over crimson sheets, her eyes dark and piercing as she gazes up at him. Baekhyun rests his weight on his forearms, slamming forward to fill her over and over, Hyeran only pausing him long enough to rest her legs over his shoulders. She bends so easily, fingers tight in Baekhyun’s hair as he thrusts into her.

Her cheeks are pink, skin beginning to shine with sweat, and Baekhyun just _wants_. And it’s so easy to take because she lets him. She gives him direction and purpose, and calls his name when she tenses, trembling as her climax rocks through her in waves. Baekhyun watches it play over her face, feels it as she clamps around him in pulses.

He hates that he can’t give her more than one orgasm, but she feels too good, and she’d riled him up too much earlier, her lips stretched wide around his cock bringing him to the edge before she pulled away and told him to drop to his knees. It’s the lingering taste of her in his mouth, of himself in hers, and the way she keeps drawing him in that has Baekhyun moaning out her name as he comes inside her.

Hyeran undulates her hips, keeps rocking against him until he’s spent, head falling as he pulls in deep breaths. His nose tingles, and his throat is dry, and Hyeran runs her hands down to cup his cheeks, smiling warmly at him. Baekhyun lifts to help slide her legs down; she lets out a soft groan, but immediately wraps her legs around him again. Baekhyun tail swishes happily, his heart pitter-pattering just because she’s _looking_ at him.

“My Baekhyun,” she sighs, her eyes glittering like the stars.

He dips to rub his nose along hers, kisses dropped over her cheeks before he leaves a final one on her mouth.

“Do you feel better?” she asks him, roaming fingers finding his cat ear and tracing the edge. It sends a shiver down his spine.

“Much,” he mumbles, curving his back so he can lay on her, using her breasts as a pillow. It’s not easy to do without pulling out, but if he pulls out, they’re going to have a mess. Besides, he’s not ready to end the moment.

“Want to tell me what happened earlier that had you so worked up?” she inquires, and even if Baekhyun can’t see her face, he just knows she has one eyebrow raised and her lips pursed.

He groans, wishing he could suffocate himself in her boobs. “It was nothing,” he lies, and he knows she knows. But Baekhyun can’t help being defensive.

Hyeran pets over his cat ears fondly, nails scratching around the base so good that he begins purring again even in his agitated state. She’s well versed in getting him to calm down, in getting him to remember that it’s her and not all the other people who would scold him for screwing up.

“It was Chanyeol’s idea,” Baekhyun begins, tail flicking. “And you know how I can’t resist seeing him mess up. I just didn’t think it would drag me along,” he confesses.

“And what was Chanyeol’s idea?” she coaxes, her voice soothing over Baekhyun’s nerves.

“Setting up a disco ball for Jongdae’s birthday party.”

Hyeran coughs out a surprised laugh, pushing Baekhyun out of her, and Baekhyun cringes because now there’s a mess. But the moment Baekhyun shifts to get up, she locks her legs around him tighter.

“A disco ball doesn’t seem that bad,” she comments, trying to get more from Baekhyun.

There’s no use fighting it, even when it’s instinct to fight. He goes lax, lip brushing over her nipple before he speaks, just to hear the hitch in her breath. “A box of kittens might have also been involved.”

Hyeran tries not to laugh, Baekhyun can tell, but it slips anyway.

“Chanyeol let the kittens out, and they all went for the lights on the floor. Jongdae had a kitten claw all the way up his leg.” Baekhyun grins at the memory. “But nothing beats Chanyeol bursting into sneezing fits because he always forgets he’s allergic to actual cats.” It’s odd, really. Being a feline hybrid, Chanyeol shouldn’t have any aversion to felines, but the fur-covered, four-legged pets always set off his allergies.

“Please tell me someone recorded it,” Hyeran giggles.

Baekhyun raises his head to give her a scandalized look. “Of _course_ I recorded it. This is grade A material.” Jongdae had turned several shades of red, but thankfully Lu Han, Jongdae’s solitary weakness, had taken one look at the kitten hanging onto Jongdae’s jeans and fallen in love. Baekhyun likes to think he’s done a public service, albeit in a roundabout way.

Hyeran runs the pad of her index finger down the slope of Baekhyun’s nose. “And did you apologize to Jongdae after?”

Baekhyun nods, then chases her finger with his teeth, clamping on it just enough to keep her from pulling it out of his mouth.

“Alright,” Hyeran concedes. “Now you can get up for a towel.”

Baekhyun wiggles his way free, but not before kissing both her breasts, and then her stomach. He appreciates her so much, loves her beyond anyone else. She doesn’t try to change him, but accepts him for who he is.

Baekhyun grabs a towel and walks back into their room, pausing to admire Hyeran as she pulls up something on her phone. He stays there, at the doorway, a content feeling spreading through him. His tail hitting against the door is what draws her attention.

“If this mess gets any bigger, you’re doing the laundry alone,” she threatens.

Baekhyun scurries over, slipping the towel between her legs. She sits up, hooking her elbow around his neck to draw him in for a kiss. “Thank you,” she whispers.

Baekhyun lingers, falls a little more in love. “Thank _you_ ,” he purrs. For everything.


End file.
